Ryūnosuke Wakahisa
(若久・龍之介 Wakahisa Ryūnosuke), is a major character in Right to Die: Ghast Glass and the main antagonist of Reign Ruins. He is Terumi's eldest son, making him the older brother of Shūji, Sōseki and Akiko. He is also Sōseki's nemesis and polar opposite, as well as Joash Zircon's greatest adversary and love interest. He planned to unleash the Elder Giants against Harthatenarl. Info Born the eldest son out of five children, two of which are his triplets, Appearance Ryūnosuke is identical to his brothers in appearance, and perhaps the one to resemble their mother the most. He favors the color blue and elegant styles of clothing, which are more formal than Shūji's and completely contrast with Sōseki's. Like his family, he possesses a ghastly pallor and reddish, icy eyes. He is a refined and well-fit, muscular young man, sometimes shown when he isn't wearing one of his long coats and sleeveless vests only. He is inexpressive and stoic, rarely cracking or showing emotions. Being 1,92cm tall, he has light red eyes with icy blue middle rings and light blue sclera, white eyebrows and long eyelashes, prominent canine teeth only visible when he opens his mouth, as well as white blood. Ryūnosuke appears to be slightly paler than the rest of his family since he is not fond of sunlight. He is also the only member to always keep his hair swept back, further distinguishing himself from them. Despite that, when brushed down his hair looks slightly messy, being parted to the right or in the middle. He has a piercing on his tongue, and is always seen wearing ear cuffs on both his ears. Ryūnosuke is the most formal out of his brothers. He usually wears sharp-looking clothing made of silk and thigh high boots. Personality and Traits Ryūnosuke is a rational, yet selfish and taciturn man who has a strict code of honor. He is cool to the point of being ruthless and difficult to read due to his unemotional appearance. He is a level-headed, calm and collected individual who seems too solemn to speak to others, even appearing close-minded or intimidating at times. He is elegant, determined and strong, as well as rather old-fashioned, shown in both his wardrobe and combat discipline. However, above all, Ryūnosuke has a power hungry persona and he seeks absolute power, willing to make sacrifices if he so deems he has to. A quiet lone-wolf, Ryūnosuke is intelligent, calculating, introspective and chilling. He never shows fear for anything, and several people have stated that his stare is unnerving, enough to give them goosebumps or scare them away. He is an intellectual and serious by nature, being reluctant to join situations he finds too ridiculous for his tastes, often looking down or being flustered by foolish jokes or jesters. Despite that, his own sense of humor is dry and sardonic, specially when he is irritated. Ryūnosuke's personality is almost the complete opposite of Sōseki's. While Sōseki wears red, is hotheaded, arrogant, sarcastic, impetuous but selfless, Ryūnosuke wears blue and grew to be a quiet, somber, stoic, and collected individual driven by his ambitions. He seeks to emulate his mother's power regardless of the consequences to those around him, as his lust is his own compensation for failing to protect his own brothers and human mother, since he blames himself for not having the same strength as other eldritch humanoids. He believes that power is everything, and his failure may also have made him forsake close relationships. Unlike Sōseki, Ryūnosuke is very disciplined both as a fighter and as a person. He likes being in control of others, but more importantly of himself. He chooses not to waste his skill on just any weapon and prefers to focus his talents on perfecting his skills with his signature sword, a gift from his mothers. Indeed, Ryūnosuke idolizes Terumi; his strength, sense of honor and indomitable nature were all inherited from her, with the exception of her compassion towards humanity. He sees himself as the rightful heir to her legacy and strives to keep himself dignified enough to live up to it. Ryūnosuke is a dignified fighter as he refuses to use firearms because he sees them as crude and unrefined instruments, and is shocked by the prospect of execution through their use, most likely because of his cultural background. He despises fighting dirty, preferring fair and honorable duels with no tricks involved, he favors swordsmanship, and he refuses to attack an opponent from behind. He has no tolerance for failure or insubordination from those under his command, disposing of them if he feels necessary. The acquisition of more power and the actualization of his god-like potential seems to justify his existence, and he is prepared to do anything to achieve his goals. Consequences mean little to him and indeed bolster his belief that the weak shall fall before the strong, perhaps as a realization that depending on humanity is futile. He despises his human characteristics — namely his emotions, his greatest enemy —, and works to be rid of everything that brings up that part of him. Although Ryūnosuke wears a mask of absolute calm, he struggles with his feelings all the time as they threaten his dominion over himself and he consider them a weakness in a world where he believes might makes right. He will go to great lengths to confront their source and prove to himself that it cannot sway his judgment — even if it means destroying it. It may be one of the main reasons he fights his own brother, as he represents resistance and passion, and his own rival, a human strong as he is, whom he fell in love with. Thus anyone who does not fit Ryūnosuke's ideal of cold logic annoys him greatly. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he has a deep love for his family, as shown by their various interactions and his desire to protect them at all costs. Although he may act aggressively towards his siblings, Ryūnosuke is someone whose quest for power led him to become a selfish and emotionless individual who lost his original goal of becoming powerful enough to protect the ones he loves. He suffers from a self-loathing complex regarding his inability to die and emotions living inside him, being one of the reasons why he seeks power to validate his existence, although his heritage fuels both his drive and his pain, serving as a bottomless well for his problems. Similarly to his brothers, he is laid-back and lazy, though his laziness is aimed at socialization and people themselves. He is aloof and composed, and he does not like to make amends to people or do anything for them that will make them feel emotionally close to him. He is naturally excellent at everything he does, so he is not aware that some people may not be as good as he is, considering them lacking sufficient drive if they fail to match his standards. He also gets bored easily. He is shown to be a heavy drinker and a great cook. Story Relationships Joash Ryūnosuke is interested in, if not obsessed, with Joash. While Ryūnosuke initially dismissed and didn't pay much attention to Joash, he immediately became fixated on him, however, following Joash's victory over a battle against him and his refusal to "kill" him despite having enough reason to do so. Afterwards, they clash multiple times due to Joash's positive thinking and efforts to help him, and Ryūnosuke's ruthlessness, pride and obsession to rematch and win against the red-haired man. Ryūnosuke started calling Joash by his surname after his defeat at the hands of the latter, in his own way of showing him respect. Their relationship eventually evolve into something akin to rivals, yet plagued by denial and sexual tension. Ryūnosuke is prideful to the point of trying to kill any feelings he has for Joash and resents him. Younger brothers Unlike his brothers, Ryūnosuke is more serious about his training. Mothers Terumi and Ryūnosuke share an almost professional relationship on the surface, but he ultimately cares about her the most, more than he is willing to express in words. He sometimes feels neglected or unfavored by her in comparison to his brothers, but that is due his own alienation and difficulty in expressing his insecurities than her disapproval of his antics in his quest for power. In fact, Ryūnosuke is probably the most out of her sons Terumi is invested in, as his ruthlessness and arrogance often drive him to take paths that greatly diverge from that of a morally acceptable individual. Terumi also trusts Ryūnosuke in taking care of his brothers, as he is the oldest as well as most serious and mature of the three. While he may have his own share of moral development to make, he is the most socially clever out of all brothers, even if also the most socially distant. Zdenka is responsible for the foundation of Ryūnosuke's character, as she influenced his current personality; his goal in life revolves directly around becoming stronger to protect his family from harm and death. His love for her is what drove him in his quest for power, and his inability to aid her when she was almost shot to death is the reason why he became a doctor. Weapons and Abilities Okiku Kusanagi Others Kohaku Background Ryūnosuke Akutagawa Ryūjin Ryūgū-jō Spirited Away Teru teru bōzu Trivia *His and his brothers' birthday fall on May 5, Children's Day in Japan. *He likes abandoned places and museums. *His favorite subjects are Biology, Chemistry and History. *Ryūnosuke is associated with water, rain, dragons, disasters and the full moon. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters Category:Aeons Category:Agender Category:Men Category:Bisexuals Category:Characters with depression